Fairy Tails
by Cole D. soul
Summary: All those stories you were told as a kid. Except with a twist of putting Total Drama characters inside.


A dark skinned boy with brown hair appeared out of no where in the looked to be around the age of sixteen.

"What the heck, where am I" the boy spoke

**One apon a time there lived a joyfully girl in a village. She was a rare beautiful gem, her mother loved her and her grandmother couldn't get enough of her. This girl had a red hood. It fitted her so well people started calling her red riding hood. **

"Okay where do that voice come from" said the boy. "Im at school eating lunch with Cody and Tyler, Now im in the forest"

**Noah this is a fairy tail told by me. You and the rest of your friends have to go along with what I say.**

"Is that you McLean! Are we in another one of your twisted games"

**No I'm not that phyco rapist. So will you please go along with the story.**

"If I don't"

**Then I put you in a fanfic where you are paired with Izzy and Dawn.**

"Fine" Noah put on his red hood and began to walk around the forest.

**One day the little girl had a task to do for her mother she said. "Okay dear go into the woods and give this basket of goodies to your grandmother"**

"Okay first off who sends there child into the woods alone. Your sending me out there to die" said Noah.

**Oh Izzy cray sex time!**

"Okay, okay I will be good"

Noah began walking through the forest hoping to avoid any dangers.

**As Noah walked in the woods she ran into a wolf.**

"I'm a boy" Noah said before a puff of smoke appeared in front of him. When it cleared Noah met with Duncan.

"Duncan?" Asked Noah.

"Noah? What the heck is going on" asked Duncan.

"Just do what ever your told and things will be fine"

"What's the worst that can happen"

"You get in a pairing with Izzy"

"Whoa! Okay I'll obey," said Duncan. "But why are you in a little red cap"

"I'm red riding hood"

"Gay"

"Shut up!"

**It is kinda gay.**

**"**You told me to wear it!" Shouted Noah

**Anyway the wolf wanted to eat the girl so bably.**

"I am not that horny" said Duncan

"I beg to differ" said Noah

**But he dared not to with the woodcutter near by.**

"Wonder who he has playing him" said Noah

**The wolf asked where she was going. The little girl did not know it was too dangerous to talk to the wolf she told him where she was going.**

"What girl stops and talk to a wolf. If you ask me this girl was leading herself to die" said Noah

**"How far away does she live" asked the wolf. The little girl still trusting the wolf completely told him the directions. ...**

"What? I don't know where she lives. Even if I did I wouldn't tell some guy especially a wolf I just met" said Noah.

"To be fair we known each other for about five years" said Duncan

"And yet we don't appear to age"

**Moving on with the story. The little girl said "She lives just across the mill"**

**"Well" said the wolf. " I will go see her to, you go this way and you go that way. We will see who gets there first" The wolf then ran as fast as he could. When he left the little girl took the long while skipping through the woods smelling the flowers played with some nuts.**

"What the hell. Smelling flowers do I look like Dawn to you? Playing with nuts. Do I look like Cody too you?"

**It was not long before the wolf reached grandmother's house. He went up to her door and went .knock.**

"You know I can just pick this lock right" said Duncan.

"Who is it?" Asked a familiar voice.

**"Your granddaughter little red riding hood" said the wolf. "Come in" said grandma**

Duncan walked in. "Wow the door isn't even locked. Anyone could easily break in kill someone and take all there stuff"

Duncan walked into the grandmother's bed room and surprised too see who it was.

"Staci?"

"Yeah did you know my great, great, great,great,great grandmother invented fairy tails. Before her people had no way to get there kids to sleep. So they were awake all the time" said

"Well let's make this quick" said Duncan as he approached her with a knife.

"I don't think you can do that. Can he voice?"

**Unless your gonna use your for something other than talking hell no.**

"I will be silent"

**Good. Just as the wolf approached the grandmother he heard. Knock. Knock. Knock. "Its me grandma"**

"That was one hell of a ride those nuts were heavy" said Noah

**"Come in" Red riding hood heard the deep voice. She knew it was the wolf and felt great fear. The next thing she heard was the cold voice of her grandmother. "Come in little red"**

"Nobody's that dumb. I wonder who the grandmother is" Noah stepped in and made his way to the bedroom. What he saw was Duncan in the bed wearing Staci's clothes.

He walked up to him and said. "What the heck are you doing in Staci's clothes?"

**The wolf said. " What do you mean I am your grandmother dear"**

"So were really doing this. My grandma what big eyes you have" said Noah

**"All the better to see you dear"**

**"My grandma what large legs you have"**

**"All better to run with my dear"**

**"My grandma what..."**

"No,no, no,no,no. I am done my grandmother is a man and not a cross dresser" said Noah.

**Fine I will end it. Just as the wolf approach red riding hood a red head woodsman came in with a axe and chopped the wolfs head off.**

"That's another problem who is that guy. Is he just some random guy coming around chopping peoples heads off or..."

**Before he could finish Izzy came in through the window.**

"Okay im sorry"

**Too late.**

"Your mine" Izzy grabbed Noah and ran out the door.

**So that was little red riding hood. She was a smartass but she was okay. I would like to tell more fairy tails. So if you have any request, tell me what stories you would like and the characters you would like to see in it. Now if you go excuse me I have to go and check on Noah.**


End file.
